


Video Games

by Thirstdere (SaturdayPeople)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdayPeople/pseuds/Thirstdere
Summary: In which Junpei ignores some hoe begging for his dick to play Street Fighter, which doesn't make for a very good Lana del Rey song.





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh, posted this before but deleted it. Originally written in like... 2014... and before I revamped this OC's stuff with Junpei 300 times. Back when I wrote this, the original idea was that they had a "friends with benefits" thing that ended when Chidori became a thing. That's not the case anymore lmfao. 
> 
> Also, if you saw this old thing... I changed a few things. Rewording some things, adding sentences... adding an actual ending lol. I mean, not much of one but... there's something.
> 
> Anyway, this is going on here again 'cause... uh... really into this OC and Junpei again and I've been reworking stuff and might finally start working on their story. Hopefully. No promises, cuz I don't trust my bitch ass.

Junpei was engrossed in his game. He was so distracted that he didn't react to Stephanie McCormick, semi-affectionately known as 'Desu', slamming her foot into his back, beyond letting out a grunt. He was sitting on the floor with his Xbox. The ground littered with several empty or half-empty bottles of soda and/or tea next to him, resembling a shrine of trash and questionable life choices to the exchange student. However, he was nice enough to have his bed cleared off for the girl when she asked to hang out in his dorm. Hell, he even made the bed for her so she wouldn't have to be surrounded in lumpy sheets.

“Junjun...”

Still no acknowledgement from him. He groaned, nearly throwing the controller hard into his lap and shouted about how cheap Vega was in this game. “Man! This _so_ isn't fair.”

“You ignoring me is what isn't fair, desu!”

He either didn't hear her or he did and just chose to ignore her.

“Junpei!”She said with a huff, throwing herself back onto the bed and fighting to not slam her foot into the back of his head so hard that a Patra wouldn't get him back up.

When Desu had come home from school and followed Junpei into his room, she thought that _things_ would happen. Stuff like making out with petting, him then popping a boner and nervously asking her to give him a handjob and watching him sputter when s _he would bend down and lick it then slip it into her mouth_ —God, Junpei was an idiot.

She hiked up her uniform skirt, hoping that he would notice.

Of course, he wouldn't. That would be stupid if he did—Yukari hadn't called him Stupei for no reason, after all. Of course, The Ace Defective wouldn't notice a cute, beautiful and _totally willing_ girl hiking up her skirt and showing off her _wet_ panties from being so worked up all day.

“Junnnpeiiiiiiiiiii~” She mewled, hoping that she sounded sensual and wanton and whatever else the girls in her hentai manga were supposed to sound like.

“Yeah, yeah, Desu-tan. I'll let you play when I beat Vega!”

How could he mix up moaning of _that_ kind with moaning?! Stupid!

Her hands wandered down her waist, then to her hips. Her manicured nails traced around the hem of her panties before snapping the elastic on her thigh. She sighed, the pads of her fingers moving to her clothed sex, running along the slit through the damp, pink fabric. She flushed when she pressed a bit harder and a slick sound could be heard.

“Junpei... Junpeiiiii...Junpei!” She shouted out his name with more and more volume each time. Her breathing had gotten more and more ragged with each passing moment. Her fingers circled around her clit, sending fiery spikes of pleasure down to her core. She felt it from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair—Oh, why wasn't he doing anything?!

Gunmetal blue eyes squeezed shut as she writhed on top of the mattress; back arching underneath her, causing creaking to be heard among the sounds of Vega's Psycho Crusher and Yun getting the crap get kicked out of him.

Junpei simply sat there, his controller slick with sweat and the pads of his thumbs sore from going from actually inputting combos to button mashing furiously. He rolled his eyes when the sounds of Desu rolling around and whining reached his ears. Jeez, someone was really impatient—OH, COME ON.

Vega had pulled another Super Combo and was driving his feet into Yun's torso with Psycho Crusher. That's it! He was done. No more!

“Alright. Desu-tan it's your turn—” Once Junpei had turned around to face his friend, he was greeted with the sight of the pink haired foreigner twisting on his bed; her right hand roughly groping her breast through her shirt and the other inside her panties. He swallowed painfully, mouth suddenly feeling dry and sticky.

Oh. No wonder why she was whining so much.

He slowly stood up from his spot, knees wobbling as he took a few steps to the bed. His knees sunk into the mattress, it creaking just as loudly as when the girl wriggled her hips. Shaky, sweaty hands reached out for the hand between her legs; hovering over it before leaning in closer to her face.

“C-can I take it... from here?”

Desu rolled her head over to look at Junpei, he was so close that she could feel his breath washing over her flushed cheeks and over her eye. “I-I don't... I don't think you deserve...d-deserve to t-touch m... me after ignoring me, desu...”

Junpei rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away and opting to just lie on his side to watch her. His jeans had felt pretty tight—he had gotten pretty hard right away. His hand moved down to his crotch, swallowing again as he gripped himself through his pants.

“Ah... a-are you going to do it t-too?”

He chuckled awkwardly, moving in closer to the other's body. He could feel how warm she was even through their respective clothing. Shaky hands worked on pulling out his stiff cock, a wet spot already appearing on his boxers. He shuddered. Storm coloured eyes gazed at the girl, who had stopped just to stare at him undressing. Once his erection was freed, Desu immediately reached out for it. Junpei blinked, jumping out of his skin at the sudden and almost rough touch. An awkward laugh forced itself out while he moved his hand between her legs, he was half tempted to shoot back the 'I don't think you deserve to touch me' back at her... but decided otherwise.

“Does it feel good, desu ka?” She asked, her hand stroking his shaft and occasionally running a thumb over the leaking slit. Her thumb smeared his pre along the sensitive flesh, it had felt particularly good when she would circle around it. “D-does Junpei's [ _**cheenchin**_ ] feel [ _**keymowchi**_ **]** , desu ka...?”

“Please don't... Don't talk like that... w-when you're doing this.”

Desu smiled, her eyes rolling back a bit once his hand slipped under her panties and his middle finger toyed just above her clit—teasing her just how she liked.

“Say... Say somethin' in English though, i-it makes... it makes me go crazy...”

“A-ah!!!” She squealed once he gave her clit a few slow and gentle flicks to encourage her. Static and flames licked every inch of her flesh as he switched to circling around it. Her toes curled and hips bucked as the spikes of pleasure drilled further and further in. “... **[ FUCK! JUNPEI'S FINGERS FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD ON M-MY... PUSSY ]** ”

If Mitsuru was home, she would probably faint if she had heard those words. Damn seniors and their fancy English, after all. “Yeah... k-keep going...”

“I-Ican't...Ican'tsayanymore,” Desu gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as he pushed a finger in. She whimpered out, the hand wrapped around Junpei's cock squeezing him on reflex “ [ **Please don't stop. Pleasedon'tstoppleasenonononononono... I-itfeelssogoodJunpeiIloveitsomuch.** ]”

He grinned, burying his face in the crook of her neck. “Yeah? It feels that good?” He breathed against her neck, pressing a kiss to her sweat slicked skin before pushing in another finger. A whimper, one that was snuffed out by the sound of her begging him to keep going, escaped her making him smile more. His cock twitched in her tight grip. Licking his lips, he pressed his thumb against her clit, clumsily circling it once again as he thrust his fingers inside. “ [ **You come soon?** ] “

She thrashed under him, eyes snapping open and rolling far back as she let out yet another shuddering gasp. Her muscles strained under her skin, and suddenly she froze—her only movements were small, spasmodic trembles and her walls pulsing around his fingers. Desu felt as if she was in a pool filled with bubbles that were slowly fizzing out, like the carbonation in soda as it slowly went flat. Her heart fluttered as the rush slowly faded away and let her relax. A hiss slipped past her lips as he hesitantly pulled his hand away from her—somehow the agonizingly slow movement was enough to set her nerves on fire once again. Her hand loosened its grip around Junpei's cock, before just dropping onto the mattress. She felt too loose to really finish him off... At least right now. “I-I'm sorry...”

“It's okay.”

“I... I can do--”

“No. It's alright. Just rest, alright?”

“O-okay...”

It didn't take long, however, for the foreigner to return the favor however. Junpei happily accepted her blowjob offer... which didn't last very long, to his embarrassment. Not that Desu could complain, since, he reacted exactly how she wanted him to. The sight of him all squirmy and blushing as he _begged_ her to stop—sputtering out that ' _He was really close_ ' or something along those lines—would be her masturbation material for the next few weeks.

To top it all off, he let her have a turn on the Xbox.

 

**End.**

 


End file.
